infamous_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Ellis
Character Information Fighter, rocker, metalhead, Founder of the Spartans, Conduit, whatever. Thomas Ellis went by many names, but under each one were the same principles that defined him as one of Empire City's leading heroes. The Sound Conduit has been on the forefront in the battles against the Drowning Doom, as well as their leader Ophelia, with whom he shares some history. Thomas made his first debut in the thread Balcony... in New Marais, and has proceeded to be heavily involved with business in general in Empire City. Appearance Thomas never had a costume, per say, preffering to dress in ordinary clothing. These clothes were usually blue jeans, and a white tee underneath a blue denim jacket, buttoned over his chest. The tee is usally tucked into his pants, and a brown, leather belt adorns his waist. Apart from red converse shoes, though, and a gold necklace with a peace pendant, there isn't much that stands out from the blue of his outfit. The conduit also is rather plain in appearances physically as well, his blue eyes, tanned skin, and brown hair allowing him to blend in better with citizens, albeit quite a healthy one. Powers and Abilities Thomas can direct, divert, and control any sound waves that fall under the normal range of human hearing, using them for various non-lethal attacks to stun and disorient foes, echolocation, which is able to give him near omnipotent awareness of his surroundings when he puts his mind to it, and can amplify (or deaden) any sound's tone, pitch, or volume, going even beyond the normal range of human hearing. The conduit also has the capability to shoot "balls" or "waves" of sonic energy. Personality Thomas's personality was based heavily on his Creator, Theseus12, and he tried to have Thomas reflect him as accurately as possible. Thomas tries to be a gentleman, and a caring individual, and sees the better side of anyone he encounters, even hoping to redeem Ophelia. unfortunately, though, Theseus12 never could effectively describe his own personality, so this needs to be fixed by someone else who know how to describe Thomas. Items For a brief period of time, Thomas weilded a flying v guitar and a lumberjack's ax for use in combat, but has discarded them in favor of less lethal tactics. Relationships Thomas doesn't enjoy admitting it at the moment, but before the blast, Thomas used to date Ophelia before she became the Queen of Tears. After the blast, Thomas, after failing to find Ophelia, was led to beleive that his girlfriend was just one more fatality amongst thousands, and he promised himself to minimize further loss of life in her memory. After some time, Thomas met, and soon fell, for Sena Crosse. Later, Ophelia revealed herself to be alive, and the leader of an army she asked him to join. He refused her, but with a kiss, she made a mental link with him nevertheless against his will. This was the stone that eventually caused Sena to leave him, even when, in a spontaneous romantic impulse, Thomas proposed to her. After some time, the proposal was rejected, and Sena left him for a transformed member of Veermak 88 who became a true conduit that she named Glas, though he used to be known as Experiment 249. Trivia *Thomas has become much more formal and business like after Sena left him, as well as more emotionally dead, preffering to just do his job of save Empire City from the Tear Drinkers, and retire from the public crime fighting scene. *Thomas was one of the founding members of the Spartans, one of the player created factions of inFamous RPG. Comments *Note from Theseus12: Feel free to edit personality, the charrie sheet really sucked. Category:Theseus12's Characters Category:Characters Category:Conduits Category:Spartans